Dora's Daughter
by JessieRose
Summary: Sequel to 'Dora Sanchez'. Dora escaped and joined Jack, and they all live happily ever after! No, didn't think so...
1. Prologue

A/N This is my sequel to Dora Sanchez. It will be hard to gage an opinion from the openeing prologue I know it is very short, and to compensate for this I will post the next chapter very soon. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue **_

_My mother once told me how, when faced with death, she had recorded her life story up to that point to focus it better in her mind. She had nothing better to do with the three hours she thought were her last. So why not record one's life story so that even a small piece of you will live on once your body has passed away? I suppose it must help to write it down, it releases it, so you no longer have to think about it, or remember it._

_I'm not exactly faced with death, more a broken heart, and my mind is in pieces. I can't understand what happened, or what I did to deserve it. It's unbelievable and I can no more accept it then I can believe it. And acceptance that it has happened is surely the first step to understanding. Or is it the other way round?_

_Well, whatever way it goes, I have to understand. And that is why I have decided to write it down, every single detail, that way I'll know why and how. _

_I'm sitting by the docks, overshadowed by the Commodore's mansion that looks out on the sharp rocks below. My legs are swinging against the stone, thudding and bouncing off, as I stare into that horizon. The sun is close to setting, its bright light glinting of the crystalline waters as my words flicker across the page. _

_I'm far from death, unless I suddenly decide to throw myself from this cliff. And I do not have the courage for such an act. I am afraid I am rather a coward, if I was braver, perhaps I would still be with Dora, I'd still be inside that towering mansion. Perhaps if I was braver, Jack would still be alive. _

_If is a horrible word, it just shows how powerless one is to change something. If I had done that or if I had done this…No! There is no point wondering what could have happened, I must write down what did, and pray that it will all work out in the end. _

_So this is what happened, from start to finish. _


	2. Chapter One

_A/N Thanks for the reviews, I am glad you like the story. I've been working on this story for a while, so I know what is going to happen and where it is going. Its nearly completed on my computer so I will be updating chapters on a regular basis. Thanks for reading. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One **

The rolling clouds grew black as night fell on Tortuga. The town was full of the most unlawful characters, men leading prostitutes to any secluded bit of land they could find, drunken pirates emerging penniless from brothels, with nothing but the memory and the seductive, elusive ladies of the night that offered themselves like slaves on market day. Jack's crew had dispersed themselves amongst these characters, and were indistinguishable from them, blending in with ease.

I didn't see much of this, of course, as I was only a few hours old. I lay fast asleep in my mother's arms; she told me the look on her face was one of joy and pleasure. But I can imagine otherwise. She would have been groggy from a long labour, angry at Jack for disappearing for three hours, and coming back slightly tipsy, and then of course, there was the fact it had taken two hours to stop me crying. Jack had suggested putting a pillow over my head, in jest obviously. Though sometimes I wondered if he really was joking.

My arrival would spark curiosity and outrage amongst the crew. They had only just accepted Dora, some refused to acknowledge her, especially Gibbs. For some reason he strongly disliked her. They believed having a child would change their captain; he would not be the ruthless leader he had once been. But Dora had failed to change his ways, and instead joined him. She was certain a baby would have little impact on his life as a whole. It was clear she would be the one that would have to adjust to parenthood.

I was a funny looking baby in all honesty; Dora described me as being terribly small for my age, with a head too large for my body. She supported my bald head as she stared at my screaming eyes. Yes, I was going to be a passionate person, who both loved and hated fiercely. I would always have strong emotions, and a very decided opinion. Like my father, she hastened to add.

_Ridiculous sentiment when I think about my current situation. I have never been less decided in what to do next. I'm sitting here on this cliff top, my heart being pulled in two because I just don't know what to do. Or maybe it's because there is simply nothing I can do. _

Dora sat propped up in an old four poster bed above a greasy pub. Jack had come into port so she could give birth, not wanting the "miracle" to happen aboard his beloved Pearl.

The midwife had come and gone, leaving Jack and Dora alone together with their new bundle of joy. Dora stroked my face with her coarse hands, wiping my chin as she stared at my closed eyes.

Or that's how she told it anyway. I expect I was dumped in the bed, whilst her and Jack paced the room arguing vehemently. They were always arguing, disagreeing about something or other.

"Why do you and Jack stay together?" I once asked her, after she emerged from her cabin, her face hot with anger.

"Because I cannot live without him." Was her reply, and she would say no more.

I didn't understand at that age, how could a ten year old possibly understand the complex feelings that made up Jack and Dora's stormy relationship? I would though, one day.

The next morning, Dora was wrapped up against the morning chill, clutching the pillowcase wrapped baby to her chest. Jack opened the door for her with a grin. She smiled back, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. I ruined the moment by deciding to scream as loud as my little lungs would let me.

They groaned, they sighed, and they parted. I know they did. Dora told me she cuddled me, and soothed my tears away. Not sure whether I believe it or not. It's too affectionate too be Dora, perhaps it was what she wanted to do, or what she thought she should be doing. But I doubt it's what she did.

We alighted from the tavern, day light streaking across the cobbled paths lighting up the previous evening's destruction and mayhem. Men and women lay freely together, knocked unconscious by drink, littering the pavement. Blood, new and old, smeared the cobbles, as the hung over begun to stalk the streets once more.

The majority of Jack's crew had found their way back to the ship, those who hadn't were just waking from their fitful sleep, stretching their limbs and wondering where the hell they were. Jack kicked at Gibbs as he walked past. It wasn't an aggressively kick, Gibbs told me, just a playful boot.

The man stirred unwillingly and squinted up against the sun to see Jack, Dora, and the new unwanted addition.

" S'boy or girl?" He slurred, trying to push himself up.

Dora looked over at Jack, and their eyes met over the lustrous screeching bundle.

"It's a girl, Gibbs." Dora told him, as Jack pulled him up.

Gibbs nodded his head to show he'd heard. "What ye called the little lass?"

Again Dora shifted uncomfortably. "Haven't talked bout names yet, Gibbs. S'too early."

"How about Annamaria?"

Dora blushed uncontrollably, not from embarrassment, from anger. I was seven when Gibbs told me the story of my naming.

"I suggested Annamaria, yer mother didn't like that one bit." He winked.

I didn't know why at the time. I quite liked the name Annamaria; it was a mixture of two names, if one is not good enough, why not have two?

"Why not?" I asked.

He stared at me, his eyes piercing my face. "Maybe she didn't like Annamaria."

As a seven year old, I was thinking how stupid Gibbs really was. Of course she didn't like the name if she didn't like it. That was obvious. I didn't ask any more questions, I kept it to myself. I wasn't that interested anyway about what I might have been called. It was that if thing again, that even as a seven year old I hated thinking about.

"So why Ellie?" I asked. I didn't want to know what I could have been called.

"I think not." Jack said, quickly, putting his arm around Dora. He could be quite protective really, when he wanted to be. The two of them stared down into my face, thinking what name would suit me.

Gibbs suggested a few more rather inappropriate names, including Anne and Marie, all which were rejected by Dora. They were still arguing when a young sixteen year old stopped to talk to Gibbs. She had rather knotted blond hair, and a weather beaten skin, one had to get use to the elements living in Tortuga, Tropical storms reigned over the area frequently, and one had to be prepared at all times.

"There be a storm coming, you lot should leave whilst you still can." She warned them.

A bad storm meant the crew maybe stranded in Tortuga for up to a week, unable to leave the port due to the high waves.

Jack watched as the young maid stalked away, obviously going to warn others.

"Wha's 'er name?" Jack asked.

"Oh, that be Eleanor, right feisty little minx!" Gibbs told him.

Dora rolled her eyes, and caught hold of Jack's sleeve, giving it a little tug.

"When you've quite finished drooling Mister Sparrow…" She said, tugging harder.

He turned his head to face her, grinning. "Ellie."

"What?"

"That's gonna be her name. Ellie."

"Your naming your daughter after some hooker?" Dora asked, her eyes flaring.

So perhaps it wasn't the best start in life. My parents already arguing, and be named after a lady of the night. But it would suffice. And my naming was going to be a story that was told for many years. Mainly because Dora refused to call me Ellie until three months afterwards. By then it was too late to change, and though she hated to admit it, she had become quite fond of the name. It was, however, a sign of things to come; Jack would always win an argument in the end.


End file.
